(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building construction in general; and, more particularly, to the means for and method of constructing, a building and to a kit for sale in constructing a building.
(2) Prior Art
Wood yard buildings are known in the prior art and include various precut and prenumbered components which are used in conjunction with detailed illustrated instructions to complete the building.
For example, such a building construction can include fabrication of a base, attachment of sidewalls to the base, attachment of a rear wall to the base and sidewalls, and attachment of a front wall to the base and sidewalls opposite the rear wall. The framing of the roof has included fabricating subassemblies including rafters. These rafter roof subassemblies can resemble a pair of adjacent rectangles and are attached between the front and rear walls and to the sidewalls. The rafters in the subassembly extend parallel to the upper portions of the front and back end panels which define the roof silhouette.
A problem with such an assembly and construction as described above is that the rafter assembly must be separately constructed and then positioned within the already assembled side, back and front walls. As a result, a great deal of care must be taken to ensure that the sides of the rafter subassembly are of a shape and size to be positioned within the partially complete structure. Such a requirement for cooperation between two independently fabricated assemblies undesirably increases the skill and care required and the difficulty of construction.
It is desirable and this invention provides a building construction and method of constructing which is simpler, faster and uses less material while maintaining the desired strength of the building.